


Reunion

by Zelda_Timshel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil is blind, Cecil is probably human, Cecil sees through tattoos, Collars, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Pajamas, Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Tears, True Love, disabled Carlos, gendered slurs, happy bondage, onsie, otp, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_Timshel/pseuds/Zelda_Timshel





	1. Chapter 1

"Cecil?" Cecil immediately whirled around, his chest tight with hope and fear and despair and love in equal measure. Seeing Carlos, he ran to him, he grabbed the larger man around the ribs so tightly Carlos's feet lifted from the ground. Carlos immediately flung his arms around Cecil, letting his crutches drop to the floor and tangling one hand in his hair. "I'm home Cecil." They kissed each other firmly, tenderly, aggressively asserting the reality of the gesture. Cecil smiled hugely, his brow knit with something like sorrow and he touched Carlos's face with both hands, tracing familiar lines and shapes. He pressed his forehead against Carlos's and his breath began to hitch before he sighed. With the sigh, Cecil seemed to deflate, almost falling to his knees before Carlos was able to arrest his descent, staggering a great deal under the added wieght. "Cecil?" Carlos pressed his lover to his chest.

"I didn't," Cecil's voice was wavering, breaking "I did," tears began to stream down his face. "Faith is an incredible construct that can hold up civilizations but it is not.." Cecil sobbed. Carlos let them slowly sink to the floor before he kissed him again, passionately, kissed his mouth, and cheek, and forehead, before nuzzling into Cecil's neck. He stroked Cecil's hair.

"It's okay. I'm very sorry I was late, time doesn't work right here or there and the device which is in no way an umbrella was no help at all in this situation. But I solved it. I am so," tears were leaking from his eyes. "I am so happy that I solved it. The universal laws were wrong, Cecil. I won't go away again. It's okay. I'm fine. We're fine." Cecil pressed closer into Carlos. "I love you, Cecil." They squeezed each other tighter.

"I love you, Carlos, my beautiful beautiful perfect imperfect Carlos." Cecil wiped his eyes and pulled away enough to see Carlos's face. "Your skin is even darker in person, like deepest mahogany. And the beard!" Cecil ran his fingers through the aforementioned beard. Carlos laughed.

"Do you like it? I mean you saw it on skype but.." Cecil shushed him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Carlos there is nothing you could conceivably do to your face to make you less beautiful." Cecil paused thoughtfully, "maybe if you removed the bones." Carlos laughed and kissed him again, deeper this time. Their breath began to hitch as their open mouths shared tongues and bites. Cecil moved his hands through Carlos' hair as he moved his to explore Cecil's face and neck, remembering and memorizing every contour.

"God I missed you." Carlos whispers. "However I uh, I am in no fit state to progress further." He gestures to his well worn lab coat, and general state of filthiness. Cecil bit his lip and looked thoughtful, then smiled bashfully,

"Maybe we should move to the bath?" Carlos smiled,

"That sounds wonderful, sweetheart, can you grab my crutches?" Carlos had hardly finished asking before Cecil handed them over, and scurried off. Carlos started slowly towards the bathroom. Cecil had run in and out approximately five times accompanied by the occasional bang before Carlos made it in the door.

     He was greeted by the sight and smell of enough candles to give a firefighter conniptions. He was also surrounded by a great quiet. 

"Cecil? Do you want me to start the bath?" Carlos called. Cecil came quickly inside, out of his breath, with a vase full of dandelions and mushrooms.

"No no no, sweet Carlos we should wash off the grime first! Wouldn't want to spoil the bathwater with too much sand. Or would you? You might actually be more comfortable with a transition from sand wastes to domesticity. Would--" Carlos kissed him on the nose to quiet him,

"It's okay. I really, really have had my fill of sand. But uh, where is my chair?" Carlos asked, and gestured to the area of the shower where his chair had been. Cecil went red as a sparrows heart.

"It was singing to me of lost loves and the tragedy of parting and made me feel things I didn't want so I put it away. I'll go get it." Carlos sat on the toilet's lid to wait for his chair. He was unsure if he would ever be able to tell the difference between Cecil's metaphors and Cecil's reality. He heard rummaging and the distinct notes of a melancholy ballad. Reality this time, Carlos thought he could live with the confusion. Cecil entered with the shower seat, looking exasperated. "Really. So many analogies connecting desert sands and the sands of time is really very sloppy. Come on." He affixed the seat just above the rim of the tub, where it usually sat. Cecil looked up, biting his lip, "Can I help clean you off?"

"Of course! Thats just fine." Carlos smiled at him as they both began to undress. 

"Thank God" Cecil groaned. "It should go much quicker with me helping and I really cannot stand that thing." He shot a pointed look at the shower seat, which seemed unperturbed as it continued to sing dolefully. Carlos climbed into the shower, gingerly settling on the serenading seat. Cecil crawled in, kneeling between Carlos's knees to turn on the warm water. Carlos let out a long relaxed sigh. Cecil began to rub Carlos down with a washcloth using delicate almost reverent gestures.

For several long moments Carlos allowed himself to loosen every muscle that had been rigid since he had last seen Night Vale. He focused on the rushing water and the sight of Cecil, his Cecil, and let the word home settle in his heart. However a scientist is always observant, and Carlos realized that if Cecil kept cleaning him at that pace there will be no hot water left for their bath. 

"Here, gimme that. You can wash my hair. I know you like that better anyway." Carlos says, taking the washcloth from Cecil. They grinned at each other, Cecil obviously excited about helping Carlos with his hair while beginning to feel the intoxicating effects of being so near to his naked, dripping wet, bearded Carlos. 

He poured a truly alarming amount of shampoo into his hands before running his slender fingers through Carlos's hair. Cecil massaged his scalp until the dark curls had all but disappeared under a veritable mountain of foam, of course the foam was real, unlike mountains. He hummed as he continued to move his fingers through his lover's locks.

"Cecil!" Carlos looked up from washing, "Cecil, just for science, can you tell me how much shampoo you used?" Cecil looked at him, shrugged and hummed noncommittally. "Alright you can have it your way, but please don't get it in my eyes again."

"Oh- kay Carlos, you know I'll be careful. I need to rinse soon anyway. Lots of knots. I might need the help of some sigils as well as conditioner. I mean, did none of the masked army have hair brushes, really?" He said, beginning to rinse the immense amount of foam from Carlos's perfect, if tangled hair. He was becoming ever more distracted by the suds running down the shape of Carlos's well muscled back. The curve where his spine met his ass was one of Cecil's favorite sights in the world. Carlos had to repeatedly beg him not to discuss it on the air. 

"Querido?" Carlos pulled Cecil from his reverie, "I think I'm clean enough for the bath now, if you wanted to start." As answer, Cecil moved around him, plugged the bath, and switched the water to the lower faucet. "Can you help me, Ceec?" Cecil paused a moment, Carlos was usually very self-reliant, he left his crutches by the bedside and had an entire system in place to avoid needing to be helped up. Cecil nodded, and wrapped his arms around Carlos, pulling him upright. He shuffled awkwardly to support Carlos's weight on one shoulder, freeing one hand to detach and toss away the shower chair. He managed to throw it far enough that its mournful tune was muffled. Cecil kneeled to guide Carlos into the rising bath. His eyes slipped downward instinctively. He bit his lip as he drank deep of the sight, looking up in time to meet Carlos's devilish grin. "Come here, you sweet thing." Cecil practically jumped into Carlos's arms, creating a loud splash and pushing an 'oof' out of his lover. They grinned widely at each other, noses touching. Suddenly mouths were touching. Cecil placing his hands tenderly on either side of the scientist's face, as Carlos leaned into the touch and pressed his tongue into his partner's yielding, panting mouth. Carlos snaked his hand into Cecil's hair and pulled gently, exposing his neck, planting kisses downwards until he rested at the hollow above Cecil's collarbone.

"Carlos" Cecil whispered.

"Yes?" He nuzzled into Cecil's throat.

"We need to condition your hair." Carlos laughed loudly,

"It's good to see your priorities haven't changed, love."

"Bubble bath?" Carlos nodded and Cecil scrambled to squirt lavender bubble bath into the water, and place the conditioner on the rim of the tub. 

"Less conditioner than shampoo though, alright?" Cecil nodded, blushing slightly and pouring still a very large amount of conditioner into his palm. He grabbed a brush with his free hand, and began working the conditioner through Carlos's hair, who bowed his head obligingly while he smiled. "I missed this very very much."

"Conditioner was dubbed one of the top five inventions to benefit mankind." Cecil intoned, sounding rehearsed. He set the brush down. 

"Not the conditioner, although it does feel wonderful, so does the bath." Carlos smiled and reached out to brush Cecil's cheekbone with his fingers. "You were the thing I missed." Cecil smiled shakily before reaching around to turn off the water. He leaned back into Carlos's chest, and sighed heavily. Carlos traced a hand down his chest, tracing the vibrant tattoos and creeping downwards, kissing Cecil's ear as he whispered, "I missed this." Cecil groaned softly, stretching into the touch. "I missed hearing that sound directly from your lovely throat." He pressed his hand further down, brushing past Cecil's navel as he gasped, feeling Carlos's cock pressed against his back. 

"Please" Cecil said. He was shaking.

"Please what, Ceec?"

"Please be real." He was crying. Carlos leaned down, scooped under his legs, and pulled him to his chest, pressing a hand to his hair.

"According to all scientific laws I can verify, I am here. Shh. It's okay. Do you want..." Carlos smiled down at Cecil. "Would you like to bite me?" Cecil raised his eyebrows above two very watery eyes. "I'm not sure, I just thought it might help you feel like I'm really here. Sensory input can h-" he was cut off by the sensation of teeth digging hard into his shoulder. Carlos moaned. "Cecil.." Who sat up, straddling Carlos with eyes still full of tears.

"I spent so long afraid you couldn't come home, then I was afraid you could but wouldn't, since that hellscape was more interesting than this tiny little suburban burg could ever be. I mean, I don't know why you stayed so long here anyway, it's so quiet here. There can't be that much scientifically interesting anyway. I love you so much but you must be bore-" His mouth was full of scientist instead of words. Carlos knit their fingers together.

"First off, Night Vale is incredible for scientific research, I could spend a lifetime on the earthquakes that aren't real alone! But Cecil, even if there weren't earthquakes that no one could feel, or a glow cloud with psychic powers, or time that doesn't exist, I would spend the rest of my life here. I want to spend the rest of my life studying you." Cecil's brow knit,

"Carlos that is rather ridiculous I have nothing of scientific value to give you. I am positively ordinary in stature and person." Carlos didn't bother pointing out that he was looking at him out of tattoos, not eyes.

"The universe is made out of all identical components, Cecil." He reached out and brushed a tear from his cheek. "Every event, scientifically interesting or not is created by the same forces, and dictated by them as well. I don't believe in fate, I believe in science. Soul mate is a pretty idea but it just isn't backed by data. What has been verified by my every experiment, every moment with you, is that we are compatible beyond what the chaos of the universe seems capable of providing." Carlos cleared his throat. "I know with more certainty than I have in the existence of gravity that I love you, Cecil Palmer." He squeezed Cecil's hand. "I don't want to be away from you, or our home, ever again." They kissed. Cecil let go of Carlos's hand to wrap his arms tight around his shoulders, grasping at his still-slick hair. Carlos let his hands slide down Cecil's back, scratching gently, before grabbing his ass firmly. Cecil moaned low in his throat, rubbing himself against his lover. Their cocks grew hard against each other as they began to gyrate slowly, water swirling around them. They began to breathe in unison, moaning softly, with breath hitching. Carlos squeezed him closer by the ass. He moved his mouth lower, onto Cecil's neck, lapping at his skin, before biting down hard, feeling Cecil shivering beneath him.

"I.." Cecil whimpered, voice soft and shuddering.

"Yes?" Carlos whispered into his skin.

"I love you too, Carlos." Cecil pressed his mouth to Carlos's ear, "Make love to me, please, Carlos." He moaned loudly as Carlos bit him again.

"Gladly." Carlos said. He grinned, pulling Cecil close and flipping him so that Cecil was pinned underneath him with his back pressed into the bath, Carlos hovering over him. Suddenly Cecil's mouth was full of heat and passion and tongue, as he whined into the sensation. Carlos ran a hand down his chest, pausing to tease a nipple, before moving down to grasp his hipbone firmly. He used that hand to move Cecil into pressing their hard dicks together, guiding their rhythm. Cecil gasped into his mouth.

"Carlos please don't tease I don't want to wait for you any more, every bit of me has been aching for you since the doors closed." He felt a hand wrap around his cock in response. "Yes.. Gods yes please.." Carlos shifted and grabbed the lube they kept by the bath. Before the separation they had loved their baths together. He slicked up his hand, before pressing a finger into Cecil, who whined in an impressively high register for a man with such a luxuriously deep voice. "I -OH. I missed this so much, gods yes." He moved another finger inside him, scissoring his fingers, and alternately stroking the sweet spot inside Cecil, who began to scream. Cecil put his fist into his mouth and bit hard, muffling his shrieks. Carlos pulled his fist away. 

"No, dearest. No no no, I want to hear you scream in my ear. As loud as you want. I want you to scream for me." Carlos nuzzled into his neck. "Are you ready for me, love?" Cecil nodded vigorously. 

"Yes my beloved Carlos. Yes." Cecil reached down to Carlos's cock, coating it in lube, massaging it into his skin. Carlos groaned as he let go, lining himself up, and pressing himself into Cecil. He slid in slowly, eyes rolling back from the pleasure of his cock being gripped by the heat of his boyfriend's body. He moved cautiously, resting inside Cecil, waiting for him to adjust before he squirmed beneath him, water rippling around them and hitting Carlos's chest. "Please darling," he whispered, nibbling his ear, "make love to me now." They began to move together, the water helping them move smoothly, bubbles floating in the air, displaced. Eyes closed in rapture, Carlos managed to capture Cecil's mouth, biting his lip firmly, wishing he had hands enough to touch his every erogenous zone, every ticklish area, to hold him entire.

"I- I need you." Carlos's voice broke over the words as he gasped with pleasure. Cecil moaned so loudly beneath him,

"That is-ah- you are all I ever wanted-oh fuck." His deep voice trembled. "I need you so much my Carlos, when you were gone I -ah- felt like someone removed my organs. They are all there, though," he whimpered, "I checked." He pulled Carlos deeper inside him with his legs tight around the rolling hips. He screamed and clenched his teeth, "OH VOID, PLEASE RIGHT THERE." Carlos grinned and moved faster, knowing full well that Cecil only invoked the void when he was too far gone for anything else. Cecil's hands found their way into Carlos's hair, tangling and tugging gently.

"I love you, Ceec." Carlos moaned into his ear. "I love you more than science." Cecil howled,

"I love you." He spoke in between gasps. "That is the -ah- most romantic thing -oh- anyone has ever said to me-" Cecil was shaking beneath Carlos and gripping him tightly with his legs and arms. He whispered into Carlos's ear, "perfect, perfect, gorgeous Carlos." They hit their rhythm and both cried out, as the water splashed enough to escape the bath. Smoke from extinguished candles hissed into the air they were sharing as the pace became desperate, frenzied, approaching anguish. "Ca-Carlos."

"Cecil." Carlos kissed him passionately, deeply, and Cecil began to scream into the kiss, clawing his shoulders in agonized ecstasy. He came, hard, shuddering, his howling descending into whimpers. Carlos thrust into him. He could feel Cecil's spasms through his core, and he followed him over the edge. They fell together, panting, still holding each other tightly, each stroking the other's hair. Sweet nothings passed between them unsaid, through their shared air and gentle embrace.

"Carlos?" Cecil asked.

"Yes?"

"We need to wash out your hair." He laughed and complied, rolling over on Cecil's stomach before submerging his hair. "Do you want to get out now? I can get your robe and crutches." Carlos nodded and Cecil kissed him on the forehead before extricating himself, wiping his chest off with a convenient washcloth. Carlos just closed his eyes, listening to his heartbeat loud in his ears under the water, moving his head back and forth to feel his hair wave. Savoring the feeling of warmth and home. He finally opened his eyes to see Cecil in an absurdly fluffy bathrobe, holding a towel and smiling blissfully. "Hello!" He offered Carlos a hand, which he took, pulling himself up and leaning against the counter before toweling himself off. He slipped into the robe Cecil offered, and they walked into the bedroom together, Cecil smiling at the familiar soft "cl-k" of Carlos's crutches beside him. The bed was already turned down, with their pajamas laid out. They sat next to each other on the bed as they got dressed. Carlos wore old flannel pajama pants with a worn tee shirt, where Cecil usually sported a brightly colored onesie. Carlos placed his crutches in their usual spot, and reveled in the familiarity of the routine. Cecil had already crawled under the covers when he turned around, watching him intently, joyfully. Carlos smiled at him before turning off the light and lying next to Cecil. Their limbs tangled instinctively, Cecil's head resting on Carlos's chest.

"Goodnight, Ceec."

"Goodnight, Carlos." He yawned peacefully, "goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

        Carlos shifted slightly in his sleep, drowsily listening for the sound of his Cecil's quiet breathing. He heard instead quick gasps and low moans coming from the other side of the bed, which he could feel shaking slightly. He roused slowly and realized that Cecil was touching himself. Carlos felt a jolt of hot static run through him as he realized exactly what he and Cecil both needed. He rolled quickly over to Cecil, grasping at his wrist and tangling a hand in his hair.

"Did I say you could touch yourself, pet?" Carlos tightened the hand in Cecil's hair, bending his neck back gently to bite the exposed flesh. Cecil moaned deeply,

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir I thought you would be tired and I didn't want to wake you and I know I want you too much of the time." Cecil was moving his hips back and forth, squirming under the newfound attentions. Carlos chuckled,

"I can keep up with you just fine, my little slut." He released Cecil's hand and began teasing his torso, brushing over his collarbone, nipples, belly, and hips. "I'm not that old yet." The younger man pinned under him was whimpering, fisting a hand in the sheets. "Green?"

"Ah- Yes, sir." Cecil panted.

"Get your collar and cuffs for me?" Carlos whispered into Cecil's ear, who nodded. "Good boy."

        Cecil's ability to see in the dark astounded Carlos, even with the glowing stars and moon on the ceiling he couldn't make out anything more than misty figures in the darkness. Cecil always managed perfectly well, Carlos could hear him rummaging away. He would love to study Cecil, of course, but so many of the questions he asked about his past were met with innocent shrugs or hysterics that he had given up that particular venture. He would never be curious enough about Cecil's peculiarities to risk hurting him, even if the curiosity kept him up nights. Carlos felt the edge of the bed give as Cecil climbed back in, pressing the cuffs and collar into his waiting hands. Carlos followed up his arm to the base of his neck, reaching to grasp Cecil's hair firmly, exposing his neck. He buckled the collar onto his lovers whimpering throat and whispered,

"I missed my pet very much while I was away." He trailed a hand to Cecil's parted lips, "I missed your sweet mouth." Carlos murmured softly, wrapping his other hand around Cecil's neck. "I missed how it feels fucking your throat, the way your muscles contract and spasm with the pleasure of it, you love it, don't you?" He whimpered in response, grinding against Carlos's leg. Carlos moved on top of him, violently biting at his neck, pulling his hair, and digging his fingers into his shoulder. Cecil shrieked. "Use your words, pet." Carlos lapped agonizingly slowly at the bite mark blooming on Cecil's neck.

"Yes, sir, Carlos, I love it when you fuck my throat. When your cock is in me I feel the dark warmth of your possession envelope me and I want nothing more than to worship you with everything I have in me." Cecil was trembling, pressing his achingly hard length against Carlos's slim thigh. Carlos chuckled, pulling off his own shirt, and unzipping Cecil.

"Good boy, now get undressed." Carlos released his hold on Cecil, who swiftly removed his footies and boxers. The cool air hitting his heated skin almost seemed to trace tickling patterns over his veins. Cecil shuddered and whined, pressing himself against Carlos, desperate for more pain, more touch, more heat, more _Carlos_. He heard a soft gasp in the dark, reacting to the sudden warmth of eager flesh. "Very good," Carlos reached out to stroke Cecil's hair. "So eager, aren't you? Turn on those lights, I want to see everything I do to you." Cecil flailed an arm back and hit the lamp on the bedside table, miraculously turning it on. The room flooded with sudden light. Carlos brushed his cheek and whispered, "god look at you already. You're lost to this, aren't you? All you want is to be fucked. Your skin is flushing," he ran his hand down Cecil's chest, "flushing all over. Your pulse is high, your breathing shallow. Your nipples and penis are erect." Carlos prevented himself from explaining to Cecil the exact chemical and biological process his entire body was going through, instead grasping his hair tightly and pulling him close to whisper in his ear. "Do you know what that means, little slut?" Cecil shook his head, trembling. "It means you are mine." Carlos kissed him hard on the mouth, biting his lip fiercely and tugging gently. "Mine to kiss." Carlos pressed his fingers into Cecil's mouth, Cecil reveling in the sensation lapped eagerly at them. "Mine to touch." He withdrew his fingers quickly and slapped Cecil on the ass, who yelped and pressed even harder against Carlos's leg. "Mine to punish." He pushed Cecil's hip aside and ran his hand gently over his cock, kissing his ear and whispering; "mine to use." He began moving his hand rhythmically up and down Cecil's length as the younger man groaned and whimpered beneath him, thrusting desperately into the sensation that sent sparks flying behind his eyes. "Mine to fuck." Cecil's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned.

"Carlos, sir, please, please." His brow knit as he struggled to form words. Carlos slapped his ass again before resuming touching him, nibbling at his neck. "Please Master I need to touch you, sir. I need your cock, I need it in my hands, in my throat, in my ass, anything, sir, please, I need you so bad." Carlos quickened his pace and Cecil groaned deep in his throat, fingers scrabbling at the sheets.

"I spoil you, pet." Carlos grasped Cecil's chin, forcing their faces close, keeping his grip as he murmured. "I just love you too much." He kissed his forehead, before leaning back and admiring his lust-stricken boyfriend. "I love how your eyes drift half shut when you need me this badly," he ran his thumb across Cecil's lip, "how your mouth is just slightly open, just asking for my cock." Cecil closed his eyes and moaned. "You want to suck me, don't you, slut?"

"Gods yes sir it's been a vast hopeless eternity since I felt your cock in my mouth, I want to pleasure you, sir, I want to make you see the endless hurdling cosmos and gods I want to make you cum." Carlos tugged his collar down, and Cecil moved between his legs. 

"You can lick me for a while, just convince me how badly you want me to fuck your throat." Carlos tangled a hand in Cecil's hair as he eagerly began licking and kissing along Carlos's length, he traced each vein slowly, with relish. Carlos moaned at the attentions. "I'm not going to cum in your mouth, pet, but if you are a very very good boy I might cum in your sweet little ass." Carlos shivered as Cecil moaned, vibrating through his tongue onto his cock.

"Master I will be so good sir I'm going to make you feel so good." He lapped eagerly at Carlos's cock, grateful for the return of his sir who he had missed so much. He ran his tongue up the length of Carlos's dick, pressing in and rubbing where his head met the shaft. Carlos tightened his hand in Cecil's hair, gasping.

"Such a good boy. Now suck me." The words had barely left Carlos's lips before he felt Cecil's mouth envelop the head of his cock, rubbing it with his tongue. Carlos's eyes rolled back in his head as he drew breath sharply before whispering, "that's it, now swallow." Cecil smiled as much as he could around his boyfriend's dick, before pressing his tongue forward and swallowing. Carlos bit his lip and groaned, guiding Cecil's motions through his hips and the hand in his hair. "Mmm, good boy. I'm going to fuck you hoarse."

Cecil whined into his cock, the sound traveling into Carlos's nerve endings as he began to thrust earnestly, holding Cecil's head in place. Carlos closed his eyes and melted into the sensation, adoring the sounds Cecil made while licking lovingly at the shaft forcing his throat open. 

"You must have practiced with your toys, didn't you, slut? To keep yourself ready for me?" Carlos gasped between words, Cecil shuddered and moaned,

"mmm--hmm" His voice broken by the relentless fucking.

"I bet you loved it, didn't you? Thinking of my cock choking you." Carlos held himself deep in Cecil's throat for a moment, feeling the muscles contract around him, the tremors from his pet's relentless moans testing Carlos's resolve not to cum in his throat. Cecil was desperately rubbing against his leg, gagging slightly around Carlos. Suddenly he pulled back, gasping and coughing slightly. "Ceec? Green?"

"Green, please, please Carlos sir please fuck me." Cecil was writhing beside him, shivering, and panting. "I need it si-" He was cut off by his own shriek as Carlos pulled him up to his chest by the hair and rolled over on top of him.

"Did I say you could stop, pet?" Carlos kept Cecil's hair tight in his fist, arching his neck backwards. He found his balance before spanking Cecil hard. Cecil howled and writhed.

"No sir! I'm so sorry sir!" He was grinding himself into the bed. "I just need you to bad it hurts, sir." Cecil felt another sharp slap to his ass, and cried out before moaning at the sensation of Carlos's mouth at his ear.

"I know you do, pet." He slapped Cecil again. "I know how badly you need to get fucked." Carlos nibbled his ear. "And much as I love fucking you.." He pulled Cecil's hair taught and began spanking him steadily, "Naughty little sluts need to be punished." Carlos was aching for him now, every slap to Cecil's ass gave him a pink glow, and elicited the most delicious yelps he could have imagined. The sounds were made even more erotic by the gravelly tone Cecil's voice had taken from his throat being thoroughly used.

"Yes sir!" Cecil moaned and gasped, he was incapable of a complete sentence now, his throat and lust converging against his desire to express his ecstatic agony. "Please sir." Carlos rubbed his ass for a moment before slapping him hard again.

"Please what?" Carlos resumed massaging Cecil's ass, heated to the touch from the spanking. Cecil was unbearably hot, Carlos's touch was overwhelming him and he needed more. He choked on the words and pressed himself into the bed and sobbed.

"Please fuck me, master." Cecil's voice broke over the words, and Carlos guided their lips together. They kissed tenderly. Carlos stroked Cecil's hair, and smiled.

"How could I refuse such a good little pet?" Carlos grabbed the lube, coating his fingers thoroughly, guiding one inside Cecil. He cried out, hands grasping desperately at the covers. Carlos began rubbing his cock against Cecil's hip as he fingered him open. "God I love those noises." Adding two more fingers quickly caused Cecil to scream, wantonly thrusting back into his hand. "You like it when I touch you, whore?" Cecil shuddered and whined,

"Gods yes sir please." He arched into the touch as Carlos picked up the pace, the warm sting of being stretched open was driving Cecil feral. He could not stop gasping for breath. "Please I need your cock in me." Cecil said, his voice barely recognizable. As answer Carlos began lowering his pants and boxers before climbing on top of Cecil. He slicked his hard cock, pressing it against Cecil's opening. Carlos leaned down and whispered a single word into Cecil's ear,

"Beg." Immediately Cecil began babbling inconsolably.

"Please Carlos, sir, please fuck me, I need your cock in me so badly. I can't take it, please please fill me up and fuck me till you cum. I want to feel you use me please, gods, sir." Cecil was almost sobbing his words, trembling with need. Carlos leaned forward, cuffed Cecil's eagerly presented wrists, and pressed inside him slowly. They were both shaking with pent desire.

"Green?" Carlos gasped under his breath.

"Viridian, master, please." Cecil whispered. Carlos tangled a hand in his hair, pressing him into the bed, and began thrusting ferociously into him. Cecil was screaming immediately, "Gods yes, sir, I want to feel you echo in my marrow for days, yes yes yes, gods oh gods right there." Cecil screwed up his eyes, mouth open in an expression of completely overwhelmed senses. He almost choked on his air, gasping so hard, screaming wordlessly as Carlos pounded into him.

"Don't cum." Carlos commanded, voice heavy. "Not yet, pet. I decide when you've earned it." Cecil thrashed beneath his cock's pistoning, cuffed hands in white-knuckled fists, face flushed, pressing his head into the mattress in anguish.

"Please master oh gods you feel so fucking good I can't," His words were broken by a louder scream as Carlos tugged his hair and shifted his hips, hitting harder, deeper,  into the pleasure center inside Cecil. "Ah- I can't fucking take it. You're too perfect -ah-ah-ah gods you're killing me." Carlos leaned down low, slowing his fucking still hitting the end of his thrust hard enough to force a cry out of Cecil.

"You want me to stop fucking you, pet?" Carlos rotated his hips, gyrating into Cecil.

"No master please I need your cock." Cecil was barely coherent.

"Oh?" Carlos kept gyrating, making Cecil whimper. "Not killing you then?" Cecil shook his head forcefully, words lost in pleasure. "Good boy," Carlos slapped Cecil's ass and began fucking him in earnest again, "I tell you how much you can take, little whore." Carlos was keeping his body from trembling only with an enormous force of will. "And you will take every." he punctuated with a hard thrust, "single," another, Cecil cried out, "inch," he thrust as fast as he could into his boyfriend's ass, over and over and over, "that I give you." Cecil was howling, back arched, legs trembling, hands clasping open and closed. Carlos's eyes rolled back. "God you feel good, baby. I love fucking you." Cecil was gasping for breath, unable to scream, looking almost pained. "You want to cum don't you, pet?"

"Oh void yes Carlos you feel so-AH- oh-gods- so good sir." Carlos couldn't help but smile at the helpless need of his beloved Cecil.

"Make me cum, and I'll let you." Carlos whispered, the change was instantaneous, Cecil came alive underneath him, pressing his hips up and back, wiggling his ass, squeezing his muscles tight around Carlos. Carlos dug his fingers into Cecil's hip, "fuck Ceec." Which Cecil only took as encouragement, moaning debauchedly as he fucked himself back against his lover's vicious thrusts. "You filthy little thing" Carlos gasped, renewing the power behind his thrusts, leaving bruises all over the man writhing beneath him. "You're my dirty little slut aren't you?" 

"Oh yes master," Cecil panted, groaning low in his throat. "Only for you, sir, your little whore." Carlos began to see white stars as fire shot through his neurons, bringing a low moan through his lips, grasping Cecil's hip with more strength than he imagined he had. Through the pulsing ecstasy, Carlos fucked desperately into the man beneath him. Cecil was biting his lip and spending every inch of his strength on not letting himself succumb to the orgasm teasing his nerves, his own nails biting the flesh of his palms.

"That's it, pet, god." Carlos pushed out a hand to steady himself. "Cum for me, sweetheart, cum now, pet." Cecil relaxed into the sensation and was swept away by a hurricane through his veins. Lightning spiked behind his eyes as he felt gale force winds in his bones, making every inch of him tremble. He was screaming as he was wracked and fucked and ruined by the pleasure coursing through him. "Ah- oh fuck- good boy." Carlos watched his lover's ecstatic torment and came hard, his vision dissolving to white, sparks flying through his muscles as he crashed into bliss. Cecil could feel Carlos throbbing inside him, warming his insides, and his orgasm peaked, the disastrous joy escaping as he came against his stomach. Carlos pulled out before collapsing beside Cecil, air coming in greedy gasps which never felt like enough. Cecil was similarly occupied, sides heaving as Carlos rolled him over, wiping his stomach clean with some kleenex by the bed. "Baby are your lungs okay? Need your inhaler?" Cecil waved a hand dismissively, Carlos pressed an ear to his chest, listening for any hint of wheezing but Cecil sounded fine. Carlos smiled, and pulled Cecil up to his chest, holding him bridal-style as he petted his hair, releasing his hands from the cuffs. "I love you, Cecil."

"lovf yhoo Carloas." Cecil murmured sleepily into his chest. Carlos squeezed him tight.

"You are so good, I'm going to hand you some water and then we'll sleep again okay? Through the night this time?" Carlos grabbed the water from the night stand and pressed it carefully into Cecil's hands. He smiled dopily and nodded.

"'K Carlos." He drank deeply from the water before handing it back, Carlos retrieved his footies and underwear and guided him back into them, helping to tuck his boyfriend in before crawling under the covers himself.

"You are, empirically, the cutest thing I have ever seen." Carlos pressed Cecil in to his chest, he felt completely limp, his muscles seemed smaller, Carlos stroked his hair fondly, worrying absently before resolving that they would both be better about their Physical Therapy now that they were back in the same dimensional plane. "Sweet dreams Ceec," Carlos whispered. He reached to turn out the light, looking at his boyfriend's already-snoring face, before turning out the light, settling in, and thanking god silently that he was finally home.


End file.
